


An fathers love

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Quirin and Varian [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Mind Control, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: The brotherhood struggles with the mind control that was put on them, leaving Varian to give himself in replace of them.Rapunzel, the Brotherhood and her friends have to fight to get Varians freedom back.But theres one thing Zhan tiri didnt count on, just how powerful and father and sons love could be.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Quirin and Varian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638115
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	An fathers love

Varian placed worriedly mind working on overdrive his gaze landing on the Brotherhood which ironically he just found out about 10 minutes prior. 

The alchemists heart clenched as his dad and the rest of the brotherhood struggling to fight Zhen Tiris power their eyes glowing from blue to normal.

Varian knelt in front of his dad whose pained wincing gaze landed on his mark which was glowing.

"Varian". Quirin gripped his sons shoulders voiced filled with pain. "I need you to get the princess, and her friends away from us. You need to leave".

"No!". Varian snapped. "I'm not leaving you im not losing you again!. There has to be another way…". The Teenager trailed off somthing in his eyes that Quirin didnt like.

Standing Varian turned his back away from the group.

"I'm sorry guys". Throwing an smoke ball the 

"Varian!". Quirin coughed standing up. "Somebody get that door open!". The village leader barked.

"Its stuck". Adira stated pulling on the handle.

"Varian". Rapunzel stated pounding on the door.

"Kid this isent the way

"Varian!".

Varian flinched at his dads tone back away from the door, he had locked the door but it wouldnt hold forever. Scanning his messy table he picked up an scroll.

Emotions clouded over his eyes shaking hands opening the parchment. Closing his eyes for an moment eye opened determination blazing in them.

"I'm sorry dad". Varian stated softly. "But I am NOT losing you again". He rose the scroll in the air. "I request the presence of zhan tiri!!".

"zhan tiri?!?". Eugune stated. "Has the kid suddenly lost it".

Adira eyes went wide grabbing her friends arm. "Hes going to try to get her to switch given him the..". She trailed off.

"No!!!". Quirin quickly and gently pushed the 

___________________________________________________

"Well, well, well this is an surprise". zhan tiri turned into the younger girl an wide smirk crossing her features, prompting Varian to back up an step. "But given your compassion ". Distaste crossed the girls features. "Mayve it isent".

"So you know what I want then?".

Of course". zhan tiri circled around the alchemist. "And if it was any other person id probably decline. After all. I am losing 3 knights. However to have an alchemist at my disposal. Now theres an rare thing indeed. So I will accept your switch".

Just then the door burst open everyone rushing in Quirins heart jolting at the grin on zhan tori's face.

"Varian". Quirin

"Such love isent it". zhan tiri circled the Teenager "an love for his dad. To sacrifice themselves just for the Brotherhood to survive. Now". She extended her hand. "Do we have an deal?".

"Varian dont do this!". Quirin lunged forward only to have his body stiff as an unknown force grabbed him. His eyes hardening in hate as he struggled to break free.

"Now now now no interrupting Quirin, not very becoming for an Knight. Now your decision Varian?".

Varian gazed at his dad whose eyes had tears in them.

"Please son". Quirin croaked. "Dont do this".

"I lost you once dad". Varians tone soft blue eyes pained. "I wont lose you again".

He heard his dad and friends shout his name as he gripped zhan tiri's hand thr grin growing larger on her face as Varian fell to his knees an pained cry escaping his mouth.

It was like being shocked with 100 volts his knees giving out grip still in hers,an blue light came from the Brotherhood one by one entering Varian. 

"Varian!!". Being released Quirin rushed to his sons side, tears in his eyes at the pained expression on his sons face.

"M'orry dad". Varian stated weakily "couldn't lose you again".

Before Quirin could say an word an blue blast sent him flying away from his son against the wall, standing with Adira's help the brotherhood watched in horror as Varians eyes opened glowing blue.

Letting out an bark of laughter zhan tiri smirked at the group.

"Come Varian". She stated going towards the portal she came through. "We have much to prepare".

"Yes zhan tiri".

Quirin could only watch helplessly as the two jumped into the portal disappearing in an flash.

Quirin fell to his knees hands covering his face soft sobs escaping the older mans frame, his son his only son had sacrificed himself to save him. Varians was now under zhan tiri control because of him.

"Hey". Rapunzel knelt next to the broken father her hand touching his arm. "We are going to get Varian back. You have my word". The fierce tone in the princess's voice prompted Quirin to nod slowly sniffling he stood up with Adira's help".

"Cass". Rapunzel turned to Cassandra. "You know where zhan tiri likes to hide I need you to scout ahead see if you can pinpoint her location".

"Right!".

"Eugune you and lance go back to Corona. See if you can get more help. Quirin the rest of the brotherhood your with me. Were going to check out an lead on where I think zhan tiri could be hiding".

Quirin and Adira met each others gazs eyes hard like steel nodding.

"Alright everyone they couldnt have gotten far but we need to move now!".

___________________________________________________

Climbing on his horse Quirin remained quiet the normal gentle exterior gone, his knight self activating. The anger and determination in the fathers eyes was so great nobody dared to force him to talk.

"Princess lead the way". Quirins tone like steel earning an nod from Rapunzel.

The group took off Quirins features never lessioning.

He WOULD get his son back and NOTHING was going to stop him.


End file.
